Purple Love
by Frostina
Summary: Hey guy's, new here with my first ever story based on "Kevi". Peep in to know more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's so i'm Frostina, new here.**

 **Well, i have read so many different kind of stories especially based on Kevi.**

 **So my this story will be based on Kevi too.**

 **Because Kevi are also my favourite couple in CID team. But sadly, Kevin isn't in the CID team anymore. ?**

 **But guy's dont loose hope, his not in the team but at least his in our heart right?**

 **So let's stand up and enjoy writing and reading the stories in this CID Fanfiction website. ?**

 **I will be starting up the story soon, stay tuned for it.✨**

 **Story title:** **"Purple Love.❤"**

 **Main characters:** **"Kevin and Purvi-(Kevi)** **."**

 **Genre:** **"Love.** "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's am back with my stories chapter 1).**

 **It's not too long but i hope you get fixed with my word's and feel comfortable reading my story.**

* * *

Chapter 1)..

One early morning, in CID bureau. Everyone were present except for Purvi and Shreya.

Daya: Arey yaar yeh Purvi aur Shreya kahaan reh gaii, ACP sir aa gaii toh daanting gei.

Abhi (Abhijeet): Sach mein Daya?

Daya: Haan, aur nahi toh kya?

Freddy: Kahin, kisi ki jinta toh.. Nahi ho.. Rahi..?

Daya: Freddy! (Shyly)

Then Purvi and Shreya enter's laughingly.

Both: Ahahaahahha. 😂

Pankaj: Shukkar hei tum log aa gahei, ACP sir aaneii wallei hongei.

Both: Sorry, traffic thi... Good morning. ✨

All: Good morning. 👀

Everyone goes back to there desk's and after a while ACP enter's..

ACP: Good morning everyone.

All: Good morning sir. 😊✨

ACP: Saarei cases khatam hogaii na?

Abhi: Haan sir, bas kal wallei case ki file pending karni hei.

ACP: Good, jalti sei karkei mujhe dei dena.

Abhi: Yes sir!

Daya: Sir wo.. (Then he gets a call, he pick's up.).. Hello, inspector Daya speaking.

Women: Hello, sir.. Sir please mujhe bachaa lijiyei.. Kuch guundei mere peechei laggei hein.. (Tensly + cryingly.)

Daya: Aap kahaan heii?

The women tell's everything and then ACP order's Daya, Sachin and Divyanki to help her. Other's just stay in the Bureau and ACP leaves after a while..

Shreya: Purvi, zarra dheko mera phone tumharei paas toh nahi reh gayya?

Purvi: One minute.

Purvi check's her bag and find's Shreya's phone.. She goes to give her phone. While coming back to her desk, she accidentally hit's her right hand with her scissor. But no one notice's, Purvi thought it's not a big crash so she didn't really care about it.

In the afternoon,

Pankaj: Challo sab jaldi sei khanna khaanei chaltei hein, mujhe toh bohot ziyada bhuuk laggi hei.

Dush(Dushyant): Tumhei sabsei ziyada bhuuk lagti hei.

Pankaj: Hanna, kya karun ab.. Aadat joh hei.

Everyone laugh's.. 😂👅

Ishita: Challo ab jaatei hein, mujhe bhi bohot bhuuk laggi hei. 😅👀

Purvi: Ab, tum log jau.. Meri kuch file's hein khattam karni hei.

Kevin: Arey, esei kesei? Khaanei ka bhi sirf ek ghanta hota hei, challo.

Shreya: Haan Purvi, aakei kar lena na.

Purvi: Nahi, mujhe nahi khaana..

Ishita: Arey kya Purvi tum bhi na itnei nakhrei mat dikhau aur challo, mujhe bohot bhuuk laggi hei.

Ishita goes to Purvi and drag's her for lunch, Everyone leave's..

In the restaurant..

Dush: Haan bhai, batau kya khau gei sab?

Pankaj: Sphagetti! 👅

Ishita: Same. 👅

Freddy: Biryani. 👅

Shreya: Mujhe bhi ek sphagetti. 👅

Abhi: Biryani. 👅

Kevin: Pasta. 👅

Dush: Aur Purvi tum?

Purvi: Pasta. 👅

Kevin: Purvi, tumhei bhi pasta pasand hei? 👀

Purvi: BOHOT! Pasta kei andar spicy sause aur masalla chaat HAAIIIII! ❤✨

All: Ahahahahaha. 😂

After some time their lunch arrives.. Everyone eat's but Purvi was a little uncomfortable eating eat.. Shreya see's blood from her hand..

Shreya: PURVI, TUMHAREI HAATH MEIN TOH KHOON HEI!

Everyone look's at her hand and are very shocked..

Abhi: Purvi, yeh kesei hua? 😨

Purvi: Patah nahi sir, shayad subah ko galti sei scissor laggahi thi uski wajah sei..

Shreya: Purvi tumnei pehlei kyun nahi bataya? Itna khoon aa rahaa hei!

Ishita goes and asks for an first-aid box and then come's back after some time while other's were helping Purvi clean the blood with the tissue on the table..

Kevin: Purvi tumnei pehlei kyun nahi bataya!?

Purvi: Mujhe hud bhi nahi maluum tha..

Shreya: Bas kar tu, mujhe sab patah hei. Just to not let us know, you were quiet and was baring it! 😡

Purvi: Arey esa kuch na.. (Cut by Abhi)

Abhi: Haan haan, ham tujhei saalo sei jaantei hein.. Sabko patah hei ki tu kesi hei! 😡

Purvi: Sunno toh.. (Cut by Freddy)

Freddy: Aur kitni nautanki karogi Purvi? Bas karo ab! 😡

Purvi: Ahh, kuch nahi hua mujhe.. Dhekona sirf shotti si toh chot hei!

Kevin: Patah hei ki kitni shotti hei, zakkham shotta hota hei bar dhuk BOHOT ziyada! 😡

Shreya: Lau, mein tumein khilaati hun!

Purvi: Arey nahi mein khud khaa lungi..

Shreya: Pakka?

Purvi smile's and say's: Pakka.

Then everyone enjoy's their lunch and in then evening.. Daya, Sachin and Divyanki has come back from the investigation and the case was done already! Everyone were free except for Purvi, Ishita, Kevin and Sachin so the other's left..

Ishita: Mera bhi hogaya kaam, mein toh free..

Sachin: Ahem, woh menei bhi karliya.. Saath challein?

Ishita: Yeah sure! 😊

Kevin and Purvi (Kevi) understand's so they smile and understand Sachin..

Ishita: Purvi tumnei karli file?

Purvi: Nahi, bas thori si rehti hei.. Tum log jau, mein baad mein challi jaungi. 😊

Ishita: Hud challi jaugi na?

Purvi: Haan baba, tum log jauna! 😊

Ishita: Aur Kevin sir aap?

Kevin look's at Sachin's disappointed face and say's: Tum log jau mera bhi thora sa rehta hei!

Sachin smile's and say's: Haan haan woh hud challa jaiga!

Ishita: Okay, goodnight both of you! 😊

Kevi: Goodnight! 👅

Sachin: Goodnight goodnight! 👅

And they both left..

Kevin: Kitna stupid hena Sachin! 😂

Purvi: Haan, bilkul aapki tarha! 😂👅

Kevin: Tum bhi kam nahi ho accha na! 😂👅

They both laugh hardly.. Kevin goes near Purvi and sit's next to her..

Kevin: Toh, apni life kei baarei mein batau?

Purvi: Kya bataun? 😊

Kevin: Kuch bhi, parent's kei saath rehti ho?

Purvi look's at him and say's : They are no more! 👀

Kevin: I'm so sorry! 👀

Purvi: It's okay!

Kevin: Can i ask how..?

Purvi: You have right's to know about my life, afterall were friend's! We had a graduation ceremony, while my parent's were coming to the ceremony.. Car crashed and.. 👀💔

Kevin: I'm so sorry Purvi! It's so bad to hear this.. Sorry! 👀🙏

Purvi: Aha, it's okay sir!

Kevin saw tear's so he rubbed her tear's.. Purvi was shocked and nervous..

Purvi: Thank you!

Kevin: Ro mat Purvi, mot sabko aani hei!

Purvi: Hm.. Nahi roh rahi!

Kevin: Tum phir bhuul rahi ho, ham sab tujhei bohot acchi tarha sei jaantei hein!

Purbi laugh's with tear's : AHAHAHAHHA! 😂

Kevin saw her beautiful smile and starred at her smile for a time..

Purvi: Sir, sir?

No response..

Purvi: Kevin sir!?

Kevin: Ha.. Ha.. Haan Purvi, kuch kahaa tumnei?

Purvi: Kahaan koh gai aap?

Kevin: Kuch nahi.. 😅

Purvi: Aap batau, aapkei parent's?

Kevin: London mein! 😊

Purvi: Oh, you know what? I LOVE LONDON! ESPECIALLY BIG BEN, IT'S MY DAMN DREAM! 😍❤

Kevin: Ahahahhha phir shaadi kei baad apnei husband kei saath jaana guumnei kiliyei! 😂👅

Purvi: Husband shorro, boyfriend nahi hei aur aap husband pei pohonch gaii? 😂👅

Kevin: KYA!?

Purvi: Haan.. Kyun aapko lagga mere paas boyfriend hei? 😂

Kevin: HAAANN! 😨😨

Purvi laugh's so damn hardly and now her smile cant control him and he said..

Kevin: Tum aur tumhari smile, kitni pyaari hei! 😍💯

Purvi stop's and get's shy..

Purvi: Ab, kya?

As Kevi. realises what he said and quickly say's..

Kevin: Kuch nahi! 😨

Then Purvi keep's working and suddenly she cramp's..

Purvi: Ouch! 😣

Kevin quickly hold's her hand and say's..

Kevin: Purvi tum theek ho!? 😲

Purvi look's at Kevin and say's..

Purvi: Kuch nahi bas thora sa dhuk rahaa hei.. 👀

Kevin: Tum shorro Purvi mein karta hun!

Kevin take's the file and help's her finish it while Purvi was starring at him.. After some time Kevin was done and say's..

Kevin: Hogaya, challo mein tumhein baraf (ice) lagaa kei deta hun!

Purvi: Nahi mein the... ( Cut by Kevin)..

Kevin: Haan haan patah hei theek ho! Ek minute.

Kevin goes and brings ice bag from the fridge in the kitchen.. He help's Purvi put on her hand and she cramp's a little but then feel's better while Kevin has hold her another hand to control her! (How sweet?) 😍💯

After a while they are done and leave for their home's together by walk.. While on their way..

Purvi: Ab, mera ghar aa gayya.. See you tmr sir!

Kevin: Purvi, sir nahi Kevin!

Purvi: Okay, Kevin off duty pei aur sir on duty pei.. Okay?

Kevin: Nahi, on aur off donno pei sirf Kevin!

Purvi: Theek hei Kevin! 😂👅

They both laugh..

Kevin: Goodnight?

Purvi: Hm.. Goodnight, take care.. Sweet dream's?

Kevin: Ahaha, take care and sweet dream's! 😊👅

Purvi: See you tmr Kevin!

Kevin: Sure, but wait..

Purvi: Haan, kya hua?

Kevin: Kal jab kaam khattam hogaya toh saath mein ghar challein?

Purvi: Sure! 😊💯

They both smile and are excited..

Purvi: See you then?

Kevin: See you!

Purvi walk's into her house while Kevin look's at her going back home, when she reaches he leave's for his house..

End of chapter 1)..

* * *

 **So guy's how was it? Nice/ bad? Review and tell me, hope you enjoyed the first chapter..See you all and take care, stay tuned for the next chapter! 👅💯**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's am back with my stories chapter 2).**

 **Maybe it won't be long enough for you guy's but then exam's are on my way'ss and probably i have to get ready for it. Dont worry, i will still try my best to continue writing my story. I got review's, not much but that's okay cuz all the review's i got are very sweet and i appreciate it that you guy's liked my stories chapter 1). Let's just not waste our time and continue reading the next chapter of our beautiful Kevi.**

* * *

Chapter 2)

Next morning, in the bureau.. Everyone were present except for Purvi. After some time she entered and said..

Purvi: Good morning. ✨

All: Good morning Purvi. ✨

Pankaj: Aaj phir sei late honei walli thi, phir kyun?

Purvi look's at Kevin and say's: Woh, file's rehti thi.. Toh der sei ghar pohonchi. 👀

Kevin smile's and say's: Sach mein?

Purvi smile's brightly and say's: Haan. 😂

Kevin smile's back brightly and they both are laughing while other's are confused..

Daya: Yeh, has kyun rahei ho tum dono? 😞

Kevi: Kuch nahi! 😂😂

Then Purvi moved toward's her desk..

Shreya: Purvi, ab tumhara haath kesa hei?

While looking at Kevin she replied..

Purvi: Ek dam theek! 👀

Kevin smiled back.. 😊✨ (There eye conversation is so cute.) 😍❤

Kevin: Theek kesei nahi hota, aakhir mein.. (Cut by Purvi)..

Purvi: KEVIN WOH TUMNEI KAL JOH FILE REHTI THI WOH KARLI!? (Quickly+Scardly)

Kevin was confused and she sighed to him and he replied..

Kevin: Haan Purvi mein nei karli. 👀

Shreya: Kevin tum kya keh.. (Cut by ACP)..

ACP: Good morning everyone. ✨

All: Good morning sir! ✨

ACP: Abhi, kal kei case ki file puuri hui?

Abhi: Haan sir, hogaii.

ACP: Good, mujhe doh.

Abhi give's the file to ACP..

ACP: Koi case aaya?

Daya: Nahi sir, abhi tak toh nahi.

ACP: Accha jesei koi case aata hei mujhe inform kar dena.

Daya: Jii sir, bilkul!

ACP: Purvi, tumhara haath kesa hei ab?

Purvi: Ab theek hei sir!

ACP: Good, ainda diyhaan sei!

Purvi: Yes sir!

ACP: Ab mein jaata hun, kuch kaam hei mera. See you all.

All: See you sir!

And then ACP leave's.. Everyone sit's down on their desk's and starts to check some unfinished file's.. The afternoon passes and soon it's evening, it's time for everyone to leave for their home's respectively..

Shreya: Challo Purvi ham chaltei hein.

Both Kevi look's at each other and are confused..

Purvi: Ab.. Ab.. Woh.. (Cut by Shreya)..

Shreya: Kya ab woh ab woh lagai hei, challo na.. Ghar nahi jaana kya? 👀

Purvi: Nahi, i mean.. Ek file rehti hei joh incomplete hei, woh mein finish karkei challi jaungi.. Tum jau ghar, mera patah nahi kitna time lagega.

Shreya: Toh phir mein tumhara yahin pei intezaar karti hun.

Kevin: Na.. Na.. Nahi.. Shreya, tum.. Jaa sakti ho ghar, mein shor dunga Purvi ko..

Purvi: Ha.. Ha.. Haan Shreya, Kevin shor dega ghar.. Tum jau..

Shreya: Are you sure Purvi? 👀

Purvi: Haan, am 100% sure! Tum jau, goodnight.

Shreya: Okay, take care both of you and goodnight!

Kevi: Goodnight!

Shreya leave's and Purvi is completely relieved. Kevin goes near her and ask's her why she was behaving like that..

Kevin: Purvi, tumnei jhuut kyun bola Shreya sei?

Purvi: Jhuut nahi, i mean.. Jhuut nahi bolna chaati thi, but then.. Agar kisi ko yeh baath patah chal gaii na, toh bohot barra issue ban jaiga, i mean.. Everyone will get us wrong na? And then, they will tease us.. Aur Kevin, mein nahi chaati ki sirf hamari wajah sei yeh sab ho.. Samajh ai?

Kevin: Arey pagli, yeh apnei log hein.. Yeh nahi esa samjhingei, trust me!

Purvi: But yeh log mere dost hena, mein jaanti hun inko.. Trust me too!

Kevin: Purvi, i will make them understand!

Purvi: Promise?

Purvi take's her small finger out to cross it with Kevin's small finger and he did the same..

Kevin: Promise!

They both smile at each other.. 😊✨

Purvi: Challega, ab chalein?

Kevin: Yes ofc!

And they both left the bureau.. On their way home, ofc as yesterday.. They went by foot.

Purvi: Woh dheko, itna chamak taarei walla chaand! Itna pyaara hena! (While holding Kevin's hand).. 💕

Kevin look's at the moon and say's..

Kevin: Bilkul tumhaarei tarha!

Purvi look's at Kevin confusingly and say's..

Purvi: Huh?

Kevin: Compliment dee hena, thank you toh kaho! 😂

Purvi: Ahaha, thank you! 😅😌

Kevin: Friendship mein no thank you, no sorry.

Purvi: Tum bhi ajeeb ho Kevin, kabi kehtei ho thank you toh kaho.. Kabi kehtei ho friendship mein no thank you, no sorry. Ab kya maanu mein? 😵

Kevin: Kuch mat maano, bas meri baathein maano! 😂

Purvi: Kyun, aap ki baathein kuch khaas hein kya? 😏

Kevin: Kuch, esa he samajh lo. 😏

Purvi: Aur woh kyun? 😂

Kevin: Tumharei saath har baathein khaas hein! 👀✨

Purvi look's at Kevin and they have a eye contact for a few minutes.. ( Cute as heaven).. 😭😍❤

Purvi: Ab.. Challo, ice cream khaathei hein! 👅

Kevin: Sure! 👅

Purvi saw a small ice cream car shop so they went to have an ice cream..

Purvi: Bhayya, ek chocolate aur.. (She look's at Kevin)..

Kevin: Doh chocolate ice cream dedi jiyei please? ✨

Keeper: Abhi banni! 👅

Kevin: Mujhe nahi patah tha ki tumhein bhi chocolate flavour pasand hei!

Purvi: Ikr, menei aap sei toh chocolate nahi expect kiya tha!

Kevin: First of all. Kyun nahi? Second of all, yeh aap aap bulaana band karo.. Bohot old sa sound karta hei! 😂

Purvi: Firstly, esei he. Secondly, okay baba nahi bulaaungi! 😂

They both laugh and finally they get their ice cream's.. They eat and chit-chat..

Kevin: Tumhei kesa life partner chai hei? ✨

Purvi: Mujhe? Mujhe joh bhi mila, toh mila.. Mein comment nahi karna chaati, but i just wanna say that.. Woh jesa bhi ho, saccha pyaar karrei aur saath saath sirf merei baarei mein he nahi, balki apnei baarei mein bhi socchei! ✨

Kevin: Tum jitni pagal dhikti hona, andar sei utni he sacchi ho! 👀

Purvi look's at Kevin and smile's..

Purvi: Kya karun, dost toh tumhaari he hun na? 👀

Kevin: Haan woh toh hei! 😂

Purvi laugh's out so hardly.. 😂

Kevin: Tum has kyun rahi ho? (Confusedly)

Purvi: Tumsei barra pagal menei aaj tak nahi dega! 😂

Kevin: Kyun kyaa hua? 😞

Purvi: Bhalla koi hudko pagal kehta hei kya?

Kevin realises and starts to laugh out too.. (Such a cute moment it is).. 😂❤

Kevin stares at her beautiful smile.. 😍✨

Kevin: Ab hasna band karo! 😂

Purvi: Okay okay, idiot. 😂

Kevin: Kya kahaa tumnei? Mujhe idiot kahaa? 😲

Purvi: Haan jii. 😂👅

Kevin: Ab tumhaari gaii! 😲

Kevin starts running behind Purvi and they are having so much fun while laughing so hardly and like this soon their home arrive's.. 👅✨

Kevin: Tohhh.. Aaj mazza aaya?

Purvi quickly hug's Kevin and say's..

Purvi: Best day of my life! 👀❤

She leave's the hug immediately and say's..

Purvi: Goodnight, take care Kevin! 💕✨

Kevin: Goodnight.. and take care too! 💕✨

They both smile and go back to their house respectively..

In Purvi's house..

Purvi Pov's: Aaj kitna mazza aaya na? Like the best day of my life.. Aur woh bhi sirf Kevin ki wajah sei! Kitna sweet hena Kevin? I'll never find a friend like him, trust me. 👀✨

And like this, she sleep's..

Next beautiful morning..

Purvi call's Kevin and Kevin pick's her call..

Kevin: Good morning Purvi, itni subah subah yaad kiya? ✨

Purvi: Good morning, aur yaad toh hamesha karti hun! ✨

Kevin: Huh? 👀

Purvi: Ab, mera matlab sabko yaad karti hun! 👀

Kevin: Ohh, ahahha! Shukkar hei aaj jaldi uuth gaii! 😂

Purvi: Kesei nahi uuth thi, kisi ki itni yaad aa rahi thi ki sonei naam he nahi leh rahi thi! ✨

Kevin: Oohh, ahahha.. Ab.. Kiski? 😅

Purvi: Koi hei, pagal sa sweet sa. 👀✨

Kevin: Pagal! Accha bataa kyun call ki itni subah subah?

Purvi: Woh.. Mein soch rahi thi ki kya ham.. Saath mein bureau jaa saktei hein? Wesei bhi ghar itna duur nahi hena tumsei, toh..? 👀

Kevin smile's brightly and say's..

Kevin: Yeh koi puuch nei walli baath hei? I would LOVE to! 👀✨

Purvi smile's brightly too and replies..

Purvi: Sure! Then i'll meet you near the bakery shop besides my home? 👀

Kevin: Sure, see you! ✨

Purvi: See you! ✨

And they cut the call.. Both if them are excited.. After some time they meet outside the bakery..

Purvi: Hey.. ✨

Kevin: Hi.. ✨

Purvi: Ab.. Good morning again? 😅

Kevin: Good morning again! 😂

Then they take a taxi to the bureau..

In the bureau..

Both of them enter the bureau together and everyone are shocked to see them together..

Kevi: Good morning everyone! ✨

All: Good morning! ✨

Shreya: Purvi.. Aaj tum.. Kevin kei saath aii ho?

Purvi: Ha.. Na.. Nahi.. Woh.. (Cut by Kevin)..

Kevin: Haan ham aaj saath ai hein.. 😊

Purvi look's at Kevin nervously..

Abhi: Kya hogaya Shreya, dost hein toh saath he aingena!

Shreya: Nahi woh.. Wesei toh kabi nahi ai saath mein isiliyei thora jhatka lagga! 😅

Kevin: Ahahha, jhatkei toh roz lagtei hein different different cases kei saath! 😂

Everyone laugh's.. 😂.. They both went to their desk's.. In the afternoon there was a case of a girl who called in the bureau that she saw someone's dead body outside her house, so ACP sent Purvi and Pankaj to check out..

Outside the girl's house..

Purvi: Aapnei kab iss laash koh yahaan pei dheka?

Girl: Woh mein roz jogging kiliyei jaati hun, aur jab mein ghar sei baahir nikli toh dheka yeh lash yahaan parri hui thi.. Takreeban aath (8) bajjhei thei!

Pankaj: Kisi ko aas paas dheka?

Girl: Haan sir, ek aadmi tha.. Jab menei lash dheki.. Aur phone baahir nikaala, woh bhaag gaya!

Purvi: Yeh joh laash hei, aap jaanti hein inko?

Girl: Nahi mam, inko pehli baar dheka hei.. Bar joh aadmi bhaaga tha, ussei kahin dheka hei menei. Bar mujhe yaad nahi aa rahaa kahaan..

Purvi: Theek hei, agar aapko yaad aa gaya toh hamein inform kardena.. Aap sketch banaa sakti hein unka?

Girl: Jii mam, bilkul. 💯

Purvi: Great, Pankaj artist ko yahaan bulaalo.

Pankaj: Theek hei Purvi.

Pankaj call's the artist and after a while the artist arrive's.. The girl tells the artist and finally the picture is ready..

Girl: Mujhe yaad aa gaya, menei issei apnei friend ki birthday party mein dheka tha!

Pankaj: Konsi friend?

Girl: Nihaarika.

Purvi: Aap hamein unka phone number aur address dei sakti hei?

Girl: Jii bilkul.

After some more investigation Purvi and Pankaj left to bureau.. It was almost evening when time for everyone to leave.. Purvi and Pankaj entered in bureau..

Abhi: Purvi, Pankaj tum dono aa gaii..

Kevin looked ahead towards Purvi and smiled..

Daya: Kuch patah challa?

Purvi: Jii sir, jisko uss larki nei bhaag tei huei dheka.. Uss larki nei usko apni friend Nihaarika ki birthday party mein dheka tha..

Abhi: Nihaarika.. Uss address aur phone number?

Pankaj: Yei lijiyei sir.

Pankaj gave the address and phone number note sheet to Abhi..

Daya: Abhi, hamein jaana hoga..

Abhi: Haan Daya.. Shreya aur Ishita tum log hamarei saath challo.

Shreya and Ishita: Yes sir.

Sachin looked so disappointed again as Ishita had to leave for work again and cant go home with him.. But Kevin was so happy that Purvi finally came back.. (We don't know why.) 😂✨.. Four of them left and Kevin went near Purvi..

Kevin: Hey Purvi, tum finally aa gaii? 😊

Purvi: Haan Kevin, mein aa gaii. 👅

Kevin: Ab.. Kesa tha..

Purvi: Kya?

Kevin: Investi.. gation.. 😅

Purvi: Jesei normally hota hei, kyun? Tumhei kya hua Kevin? 😞

Dush: Jab sei tu gaii thi yeh toh itna bore ho rahaa tha.. Ab tu aa gaii, yei khush hogaya.. 😆

Kevin: Dushyant.. 😨

Dush: Kya Dushyant?

Purvi: Ab, mein jaati hun.. 👀

Kevin: Purvi ruko! (Quickly)

Purvi immediately turned back and said..

Purvi: Haan?

Kevin: Ab.. Ab.. Woh.. I mean.. Agar.. Tum.. Mere saath.. I mean.. You know.. ? 😅

Purvi: Help karni hei? 👀

Kevin: Nahi.. I mean.. Woh.. Ghar.. (Cut by Dush)..

Dush: Iska matlab hei ki agar tum iskei saath ghar jaa sakti ho toh..

Kevin: Nahi.. I mean.. Haan.. 😅

Purvi: Sure, why not! In fact mein toh issi question ka intezaa.. She was about to say whole line when she realised Dush was listening to their convo (conversation) so she stopped but obv Dush understood.

Kevin: Aha.. Ab.. Tum car park kei paas wait karo.. Mein aata hun.

Purvi: Okay. 😊

She left and Kevin went near Dush..

Kevin: Tujhe kesei patah challa ki mein kya kehna chaa rahaa tha?

Dush: Bhai tera dost hun, sab patah hei mujhe! 👅

Kevin: Sun, kisi ko bataana mat.. I mean, shukkar hei kisi nei hamari baathon mein itna dhiyaan nahi diya! 👀

Dush: Haan i know right. Chal ab jaldi jaa Purvi wait kar rahi hogi tera! Goodnight take care. ✨

Kevin: Goodnight and take care too. ✨

End of chapter 2)..

* * *

 **So guy's how was chapter 2? Better then chapter 1? Ahaha, hope you guy's enjoyed this short chapter 2 and stay tuned for chapter 3).. Do read and review while share with your friend's too! Byebye and take care everyone, much love. 💋💕💯✨**


End file.
